


My big fat fake wedding

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Prompts found on Tumblr [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Peter and Wade are roommates and desperately need to furnish their new place, so why not get fake married for the wedding registry?Based on the tumblr prompt about sending billionaires wedding invites for gifts? Tbh I lost the prompt
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Prompts found on Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948555
Comments: 31
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

Peter set the last of the boxes down in the room, the very empty room.

"So who was supposed to bring a couch?," Wade ask scratching the back of his head, "because I forgot and I also forgot a bed."

Peter groaned rubbing his hands over his face, why did he ever move out of Aunt May's?  
***

"Okay so we have two kitchen chairs, a very small table, a T.V. and a gaming consol I stole from Weasel, a couch we dragged out of an ally and one twin size box spring," Wade listed off.

"And two coffee mugs," Peter added coming to sit next to him on their new couch that definitely didn't smell like mold and cat pee "plus a very shitty coffee pot but it's hanging on by a thread."

Peter could only laugh at their predicament; six months ago his apartment had burned down leaving him with very little to his name and having to move back in with his aunt.

Shortly after that one of Wades acquaintances broke in and stole all his stuff, emptied his bank accounts and disappeared. It may have involved time travel and or parallel versions of Wade, Peter never really got the full story.

Later on while complaining about their situation to each other they came up with the perfect idea to just move in together; they already pattolled together most nights, ate most meals together, spent all their free time together and living with another mask got rid of a lot of future conversations about blood stains and why they was sneaking in through the window at odd hours.

"I hope you stole a couple games from Weasel as well or else were gonna get bored really quick."  
***

"Scoot over Wade or you're going back to the couch!," Peter groaned pushing against the solid wall of muscle taking up the bed, "I will web your ass to the ceiling if you don't!"

Wade groaned moving forward slightly, "Hey I won the rock, paper, scissors match, you get the couch."

"You cheated."

"Let it go you sore loser."

"We gotta get another bed," Peter groaned, "or at least a bigger one."

Wade chuckled, "Or get the couch cleaned so we can sleep on it."

"Maybe more than three forks?," Peter laughed.

"I would've grabbed more but Weasel came home early and he's still mad that I skipped his wedding," Wade shrugged rolling over, "I don't know why he's got his panties in such a bunch, he just got a shit ton of new things."

"Ugh, why do only married people get registries? I'm single, poor and I have nothing, they should buy us things!," Peter grumbled.

Wades eyes widened,"Petey."

"Oh no."

"Babe, hear me out!"

"Okay first off, don't call me babe while were spooning, secondly we are absolutely not getting married just to get free stuff," Peter said with a tone of finality.

Peters heart was fluttering at the thought that Wade was considering marrying him even if it was just for free stuff. God he was twenty eight and still acting like a tween with his first crush when it came to Wade. 

"But sugar plum!," Wade whined pulling Peter into his chest.

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the part of himself that wanted to bask in the larger mans' warmth, and sent Wade flying off the bed with a small shove, "Sleep on the floor."  
****

Peter groaned rolling over to smash the end button on his phone's alarm, but it kept buzzing. He flailed his hand out over the device trying and failing to make the damn thing go quite. 

It finally stopped and he threw it back down turning over in an attempt to go back to sleep. His phone started ringing again.

"God dammit!," Peter yelled finally opening his eyes to see what was wrong with his phone and if he could solve it without breaking the damn thing, flashing across the screen was Gwens name.

"Why? What could possibly be so important you feel the need to wake me up at," Peter glanced at the clock seeing it was already a quarter to two and growled into the phone, "doesn't matter what time it is, I was sleeping and you woke me up!"

"It's past noon you loser," Gwen laughed, "I just wanted to congratulate you!"

"On what?"

"On being the dumbest genius ever born," Gwen said audibly rolling her eyes, "You're engagement you lucky bastard! I knew you and the 'totally platonic roommate' were more than friends!,"

Engagement? Hes not engaged? Oh no.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I gotta call you back, I think I hear my..fiance.. Now."

"What! No I need details!," Gwen yelled as Peter hung up.

Peter was torn; On one hand he could pretend that he'd woken up and an alternate reality where he and Wade, the six foot two 210lb walking dream that he'd been heavy crushing on for three years, had been dating for awhile and were happily in love, taking the next step in their life; a fantasy he knew well since it was his self indulgent happy place. 

And on the other hand was reality. 

"Wade Winston Wilson!," he yelled.

The merc sauntered into the room, "I love it when you use my full name. You'd make an amazing Dom."

"Were engaged?," Peter nearly shrieked.

Waded nodded pointing to Peters hand which surprisingly had a shiny black band on it, how did he not notice it before?

"Um yeah, do you not remember? We went out to dinner at that little Italian place you love,had some wine and then went on patrol; I had Weasel fake a break in to get you up to the top of the Daily bugle tower, where I had lit a bunch of candles and scattered rose petals and-,"

"Okay this is quickly turning into how Barney proposed to Robin," Peter deadpanned, "Either start explaining or I web you to the bridge again."

"Fiiine," Wade sighed falling in bed next to Peter, "I slipped the ring on your hand while you were sleeping, took a picture and posted it on all of your social media accounts."

"And people believe it?!," Shit, was Peter being too obvious about how in love he was with Wade?

"Check your notifications baby boy, not only do they believe it, they love it," Wade said wiggling his not eyebrows.

Peter tore his eyes away from, omg his engagement ring? His engagement ring from Wade?? To look at instagram.

Hundreds of notifications; congrats being sent in on facebook, twitter, instagram. His aunt had even texted him gushing about how happy she was for the two of them now that he finally admitted his feelings, harsh Aunt May.

"Oh yeah, Aunt May wants us to come over soon for a celebratory dinner slash yell at us for keep our love a secret," Wade chuckled scrolling through his phone.

Peter finally found the picture, or pictures really. A couple dozen selfies and shots of the two of them over the last couple years, perfectly edited to leave out either of their costumes and most of Wades face. The last photo was of just Peters hand, light glittering of his new ring. If Peter didn't know better he'd seriously think they were a happy soon to be wed couple, maybe they were in his happy place?

The caption read, Sorry to be so mushy but the last three years of my life have been made more amazing then I could have ever imagined! So grateful to have him in my life, and I can't wait to finally marry him.

"So," Peter started after rereading and looking at all the photos at least thirty times, "We've been..dating.. For three years?"

"Yup."

"And the ring?"

"Metal from one of my guns, had to do some modifications and I know a blacksmith who owed me a favor."

Peter tried to keep his heart in check. This was a prank, a prank meant to furnish their apartment. Wade did not love him, he did not want to marry him even though omg a ring made from his guns? How touching? Well touching for a newly reformed mercenary.

"What about the wedding?," Peter asked getting back to his senses.

"Ah, I figure we'll tell everyone we eloped next month because your fiance is to self conscious to do anything big," Wade shrugged gesturing to his face.

His gorgeous face, attached to his amazing body. God damn his body, Greek gods couldn't even compete. If he has to have a fake fiance at least he's sexy as fuck.

Peter stopped his train of thought trying to bring himself down to earth.

"Wade we can't! We can't do this it's wrong!," Peter started to yell.

Wade put his finger over Peters mouth, "Shh Lovemuffin, I've got it all worked out and the first thing on our registry is that super fancy espresso machine you've been wanting."

"The one with the auto brew twelve cup pot, single cup, and milk frother?," Peter mumbled excitedly, forgetting about his massive crush on Wade in favor of his lifelong devotion to caffeine.

Waded nodded, "The cherry red model."

If Peter wasn't in love before, he definitely was now. 

"So Spidey dearest, fake marry me?," Wade asked holding his hand out.

Peter, against all the common sense and reason screaming inside his skull, grabbed Wades hand, "I guess I do."

*******

"Tony!," Steve yelled running into the kitchen, "Did you see this?!"

Tony rolled his eyes, last time Steve sounded this excited this he had to spend the entire day explaining fandoms to the geezer and he was not looking forward to doing that again.

Before Tony could make some sarcastic quip however Steve shoved his phone in his face. It was pulled up to Peters Facebook page. 

Tony quickly scanned over what had the older man so worked up, eyes widening as he got to the big surprise at the end, "Oh my God."

Tony was still in shock as more avengers came into the kitchen, either to yell about the news or because of all the screaming.

"I didn't even know they were dating! It makes sense seeing as they just moved in together and they do spend a lot of time together, and they are kinda clingy whenever we hang out. Wow, I really missed this one," Steve chuckled to himself.

Bruce agreed while stirring sugar into his coffee, "I had no idea either, but they do make a perfect couple."

"Pft, perfectly annoying couple," Clint scoffed.

Natasha nodded, "I always had my suspicions but it's hard to get a read on anything whengWades' involved."

"I think it's great! Freya has blessed them with one another, a very happy union! What do people usually gift to migardian couples to celebrate such an occasion ?," Thor asked gleefully.

Tony perked up, gears turning in his head, "Thor's right, it is great and we so rarely get happy events like this, we should throw them an engagement party!"

"Really?," the others asked to varying degrees of disbelief and excitement.

"Yes, really," Tony said pushing off the counter, "I'll go call the happy couple now."

"Think he's up to something?," Clint asked as Tony hurried out of the kitchen.

Natasha shrugged, "Spider-man and Deadpool are getting married, anythings' possible."  
***

Peter doubled over in laughter, clutching at his sides, "Stop! Wade I can't!"

"Okay what about this?," Wade asked clicking over to the next image. He had photoshopped Their heads onto a couple at an alter getting married by a man in an ill fitting Spiderman costume.

Peter shrieked with laughter, "What is she wearing? You can't possibly think thats' a wedding dress!"

The garment in question was a skin tight black latex jumpsuit, paired with a floor length skirt attachment.

"Well judging by his outfit, I think she's black widow and he's Dr. Strange? I kinda ship it," Wade grinned.

Peter shook his head, "Okay show me more, ah wait its Tony."

Wade snatched Peters phone away answering the call, "Whats up tin man? Better be important to interrupt us on such a special day."

"Give it back!," Peter said.

Wade slapped away Peters hands, "Petey babe try to keep your hands off me for five minutes!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh it's just so hard, your face is just so slapable."

Wade stuck his tounge out at Peter, "What's that Tony? A dinner in our honor? Tomorrow night with all our friends and family?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Peter whisper shaking his head frantically.

"Of course we'd love it! How generous of you! See you tonight!," Wade hung up, "how slap-able am I now?"

Peter jumped on Wade and they fell off the couch into a slapping fit screaming about who had a more slap-able face.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Wade walked out of the teleportation portal and into the hallway outside of Tonys living room.

"Seven p.m. right on time!," Wade said checking out his reflection in the floor to ceiling windows, "Is my mask okay?"

Peter glanced over at him. The Ex-merc was exuding confidence but Peter could tell from the tense stance and fidgety hands that he was just as nervous as him.

Wade was wearing a dark charcoal colored button down, perfectly tailored pants and his muscles were just tearing at the seems, if Peter had seen him out in the real world he'd be daydreaming about what would've happened if he had the courage to say hi to the beautiful stranger for months. 

Peter ripped his eyes away from Wades' body and up to his mask covered face, thankfully he was too focused on himself to have noticed Peters leering, "I mean that is one of your cleanest masks, hardly any visible blood stains."

Waded masked eyes met Peters, he could almost trick himself into thinking Wade looking lovingly at him, "You always know just what to say."

Peter grinned, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, and grabbed Wades hand, "Well let's get this over with."

Wade yanked Peters hand pulling him into his side and throwing his arm around Peters waist, "We agreed we have to amp up the PDA sweet cheeks."

Peter glared to try and cover his blush, then reached down to slide his hand in Wades' back pocket giving his ass a light squeeze, "Bring it on."

"This is gonna be fun."

With that they pushed open the doors and a thunderous cheers of 'congratulations' met their ears.

"Oh my god," Peter was shocked, crowded into Tony's living room seemed to be every superhero he'd ever met. The core avengers, the fantastic four, the X-Men even Dr. Strange and he didn't come out for anything.

"Awe, I really thought Al and Weasle would come," Wade pouted.

"They're wanted criminals..babe," Peter said.

Wade whipped his head back down to Peter just as the wave of well wishers fell upon them.

Tony got to them first thrusting champagne into their hands, "Let's get this party started boys!"

Peter drowned his glass in one gulp regretting all his life choices that brought him to this point, "Stay close to me?"

Peter slipped his hand out of Wades' pocket and grabbed his hand. Sometime during their years together, Wade had developed a calming effect on him, it came in handy more often than he'd like to admit.

Wade chuckled nervously, "Of course, teamwork makes the dream work."

"How about we start with a speech? Everybody, pay attention! Our guests of honor are going to tell us how they fell in love!," Tony said replacing the empty glass in Peters' hand with a full one. 

Thank god he couldn't get drunk.

Peter squeezed Wades' hand just shy of breaking bones, "Ha, does anyone actually want to hear that? It's so average; we met at work, flirted during some bank robberies and then went for coffee."

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure when you two met you hated each other," Natasha yelled Unhelpfully from her perch in the back of the room, "In fact Deadpool told me your only redeeming quality, and I'm quoting him on this, was. 'dat ass.'" 

"To be fair," Wade said ignoring Peters glare, "I am very hard to like when you first met me."

The room erupted into laughter and agreement, Wade let go of Peters hand instead wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Yeah we had a really rocky start, I wasn't in the best place mentally and Petey was just a motor mouth,"

Peter scoffed at the hypocrisy.

"Honestly, who knows where we'd be right now if we hadn't both ended up at that bank that night so many years ago," Wade said looking at Peter sweetly.

Peter snorted, "Wade not only were you trying to rob said bank, the only reason we were there at the same time is because you got caught under the ruble when you blew up the bank."

"You say mistimed explosion I say fate," Wade grinned, " Either way Spidey agreed that we could hang out-"

"No I turned you in and you broke out of jail then started stalking me."

"Do you wanna tell the story?," the room laughed at their adorable squabbling.

"As I was saying, after our run in we started to hang out more. And I discovered that under all of Spideys' self righteous lawful good bullshit was an amazingly funny, sarcastic down to earth guy who is apparently blind to both my looks and red flags," Wade finished looking at Peter with all the love his masked face could manage and pulling him in tighter.

Peter was stunned at Wades speech, he had no idea what to say next. His mind was working overtime trying to figure out whether Wade actually might kinda like him or if he was just a really good actor.

Thankfully Wade wasn't finished, "And come on, Dat. Ass."

Peter facepalmed and groaned, "Why are you like this? Why did I agree to marry you?!"

Wade just winked at him flirtatiously.

Turning to the rest of the room, "Seriously thank you all for coming out to help us celebrate our engagement, we couldn't be happier."

The rest of the night went by in a blur of cheers and champagne, they stayed glued to each other's sides and their friends let them chalking it up to the honeymoon phase.

Thor seemed beyond thrilled for them, saying he'd sent his gift, along with something from Freya and Loki to their place, which was only slightly terrifying.

They had agreed after Tony's call that they should stay as close to the truth as possible so when Wanda asked, "How did the proposal happen?"

Peter answered honestly, "He put the ring on my finger when I was sleeping."

"What?," Pepper laughed as she and a few others admired the ring.

"Yeah," Peter admitted sheepishly, "It took me almost three days to notice."

"Don't lie, the coffee barista noticed not you!," Wade laughed, letting them look at his matching ring he was wearing over his glove.

"Oh my god, Seriously Peter?," Wanda asked.

"I would've noticed eventually! But yeah I was getting us coffee before we went out to patrol and the barista complimented my ring and I was like what? Holy shit! And then I nearly slung coffee all over Wade." 

It was kinda true, yesterday before patrols the barista did compliment Peters ring and he did almost cover Wade in coffee, because the mercenary came up behind him to thank the barista and tell them they were newly engaged.

"It's okay, I love him scatter brain and all," Wade said bending over to hug Peter around the waist.

"I love you too," Peter replied stealing a quick peck on the cheek .

They're display got them a mix of awes and ewws but Peter figured they were fully selling the mushy PDA while selfishly fulfilling some secret daydreams of his.

Along with agreeing to stay close and not lie to much, Peter and Wade agreed to a little bit of affection; they should probably hold hands and try to touch each other a lot and if the situation needed it, kiss.

The safeword to teleport out of any situation was 'meatloaf''. 

"Cause you'll do anything for love," Peter started, "but you won't do that?"

"But I won't do that," Wade finished horribly proud of himself.

Judging by how Wade tensed up when he said 'I love you' , considering he'd never said it before, Peter expected to feel the wurl of teleportation, but instead he got Wades' masked lips on his cheek.

"Gross, get a room you two," Tony said coming over, "but before you do, I have an early wedding present."

"Oh Tony, we wouldn't expect anything from you, especially after you threw us this amazing party," Peter lied.

"Nonsense, come with me," Tony said leading them away from the party.

They did as he said waving to some of the guests, when they were back in the hall and the noise of the party had faded Tony turned to them.

"I'm going to pay for the wedding."

"What?!," Peter choked.

"I also bought most of your registry and had it sent to your apartment while you were here," Tony smiled.

Wade was speechless next to him so Peter spoke up, "Tony that's way too generous! Seriously, how could we ever thank you?"

Tony waved him off, "Come on I just love love. And you two, well Peter, really deserve something nice. So let me do this, it would make me so happy."

Before Peter could say anything Tony slipped him a black card, "I'll have the wedding coordinator call you tomorrow. You two have a good night."

Tony walked back to the party as Wade and Peter recovered.

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married."

"Yeah."  
***

Peter knew he should be freaking out. Like alpha level, ragnarok on the horizon kinda freaking out; but it's impossible to be stressed when you're this damn comfortable.

"I will never be this satisfied ever again in my entire life, my bones have completely melted away and I am but a puddle of content goo," Peter sighed.

"I always said sleeping with me would be the best experience of your life," Wade said from his equally comatose position, "I just wish I was the one making you say those things."

Peter couldn't even be bothered to smack Wade for his lewd joke, the bed Tony had gifted them was beyond amazing. King size and plushier than anything Peter had ever known and sheets that felt like silk, Peter was sure this was the height of luxury.

It could only be made better if he had the bed to himself.

"Ah, a classic," Wade had said when they teleported back from the party, "Only one bed!"

"It makes sense, I mean we are… engaged," Peter said look over all the new boxes in their apartment.

The living room, once bare of everything was now filled with elegantly wrapped boxes and new furniture.

"Whoever unwraps the best present gets the bed to himself," Wade suggested.

"You're on!"

An hour later they both collapsed in bed, unable to decide on whether Peter's dream coffee maker or Wades super soft extra large bath towels were a better gift.

"So, we're getting married?," Wade started.

Peter pulled Tony's credit card out of his pocket, "Yeah, and I can only imagine it's gonna be huge."

Wade rolled on to his side to see Peter, "You can back out now Spidey, I'll stay hidden for a couple months and you can say I ran away."

Peter snorted, "You just want an excuse to bum out on the couch for a couple months."

"True."

Peter hesitated for a second chewing on his lip.

"Spill it Petey pie, a good relationship is built on trust and communication."

"How much could getting married really change?," Peter asked mirroring Wades' position, "We already hang out all the time, most of our finances are intertwined since we got the apartment and if I'm being honest I think married people get better tax cuts."

Wade busted out laughing, "you're to fucking much Spidey."

Peter grinned, thinking about how gorgeous Wade looked when he laughed. They really had grown close over the last couple years.

"So cheek kisses are on the table," Wade said attempting to seem casual.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Peter said trying to match the same nonchalant tone Wade had set, "gotta keep up appearances ."

"And the goosebumps? Just putting it on for everyone."

"Yeah," Peter replied, "When I felt your heart fluttering I figured I'd step up my game."

Wade scoffed, "Heart flutter; how pretentious, how about next time I really step my game up pull out all my secret weapons to keep that blush on your face."

"Awe, Wade you really think you could?," Peter mocked.

Wade pinned Peter with a glare, "Watch it. Honey buns, I'm trying to save myself for marriage."

Peter smiled, ignoring the ache in his heart, " Come on let's go to sleep."  
***

"Pete, I get that you love the bed, but the moaning is a little much," Wade groaned.

"You're just mad you can't satisfy me like this," Peter mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Oh I can satisfy you, I can make that cute little blush if yours go all the way down to your toes without breaking a sweat baby boy," Wade growled back.

" Pfttt, you're all talk 'pool. S'why they call you merc with a mouth and not merc with results," Peter joked.

Wade shifted quickly, coming to hover over Peter before he'd even noticed him moving. He braced himself legs, framing Peters and his forearms on either side of his head. Peter, eyes finally snapping open, could almost feel Wades' body on every inch of his.

"Pretty sure I can, I could get your whole body flushed and begging for me. Wanna find out how? Just keep talking Spidey." Wade dared softly, his voice rumbling through his chest.

Peter dragged his fingers up Wades thighs letting them drift underneath his shirt, "Maybe I will, I kinda want to see if you can back up all this talk."

Wade leaned down grazing his lips over Peters neck and chuckling when Peters breath hitched, "there's that adorable blush, you're so easy."

Peter moved his legs up wrapping them around Wades' waist, his hands came up to the back of his head pulling the larger man down.

"Wade," Peter moaned lightly.

Wade chuckled, "You're toasty tonight, drink too much at the party baby?"

Maybe he had, he was feeling a bit giddier than normal, but with his metabolism it was so unlikely.

"Maybe I'm coming around to the idea of being married."

"Careful, talking like that could give a guy ideas," Wade joked.

"Just fucking kiss me," Peter said roughly pulling Wades head down.

"Peter, Pete," Wade chanted around his lips, "c'mon babe."

"What do you want," Peter asked slightly confused.

"Peter!," Wade shouted dumping a glass of water over his head.

Peter shot up in bed shouting in suprise, "Ahh fuck! What's going on? Wade?"

"Hey, its okay. I'm right here." Wade said sitting next to him on the bed, "sorry I've been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes. Peppers here to go over some wedding stuff."

Peter rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his head. He was in his bed, in his and Wades' apartment. Wade was not coming on to him, he's just his pretend fiance.

God he wished he was still sleeping.

"No pouting grumpy pants, I brought you some coffee. Get ready we're waiting on you," Wade placed an amazing smelling mug of coffee in his hands and placed a light kiss on his forehead, "remember, you love me."

'yeah as if I could forget.' Peter thought to himself. 

At least he has a working coffee pot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this at 2am, so apologise for any awful grammar/spelling errors. 
> 
> Next chapter wedding planning!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr --> theotherhalfoftheshell


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update but its here!

"Okay, realistically we can only keep this wedding under wraps for about a month. I know it sounds daunting but we don't want any uninvited guest crashing the party," Pepper said flipping through a binder Peter assumed must be a planning book.

"By uninvited guest you mean?"

"Super villains and revenge seekers Wade, you remember how shitty the last new years party was when Dr. Doom showed up? He didn't even plan any holiday themed puns." Peter groaned coming to sit next to him on their new couch.

Wade replaced the empty mug in his hands, "Good morning sleeping spidey."

"And between the two of you there are alot of unwanted guests to avoid," Pepper said.

Wade leaned back on into the couch throwing his arm around Peter, "Okay so a month to plan the super wedding of the century, easy."

Peter gave Wade a disbelieving look, "really? I assumed it'd take you two years just to find a dress."

"Ah, yes we do have Fleinkelds on hold for dress shopping with their designers pulled in in case either of you decided to go the dress route," Pepper said handing them a huge binder, "as well as Tony's tailor if you're leaning towards suits."

"Oh my god a custom dress? We don't have enough time for that do we?," Wades eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No we don't really have the time, but we do have the money to get it rushed," Pepper winked.

Peter started to flip through the binder, "I'm gonna go the suit route, if you don't mind."

Wade nodded in approval, "You look damn good in a suit."

"So, uh… where do we start?," Peter said ignoring Wade. He was beginning to get overwhelmed just by flipping through the binder, "there's so many venues, and plate settings and cake flavours and centerpieces? 

"Let's set a date, then color scheme and then we can work out religious logistics," Pepper smiled reassuringly.

"Well a month from now is May? May fourth?," Wade said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, no star wars references you loser," Peter laughed.

"What about the twenty-sixth?," Peter suggested tentatively, "of this month? So we still fall into the safe zone?"

Pepper checked her calendar, "On a Tuesday so most venues will still be open, any special reason for the date?"

"It's um, we first met on the twenty-sixth of august," Peter mumbled blushing brightly.

"Awe, Petey pie! You do love me," Wades gushed.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay maybe a little."  
*

The afteroon went by in a blur of color swatches, China patterns and flowers.

But they had planned a wedding.

A modern Jewish wedding with a color scheme Pepper called Winter Rose, with minimalist decor; to be held at the Wythe hotel, followed by a dinner of the best taco trucks in New York and a six tier vanilla and hazelnut buttercream cake. 

The guest list was mostly other heros plus Peters closest family and friends that knew both his identities.

Peter's brain was fried, all he saw when he closed his eyes were wedding invitations and napkins.

And they had engagement photos tomorrow.

"I have to work all day tomorrow," Peter groaned.

"Don't worry, Tony will let you off," Wade assured looking just as drained as Peter, "Maybe we really should have eloped."

Pepper laughed, "Don't worry,all the hard stuff is out of the way now. I'll take care of everything else. All you have to do is show up and say your vows."

They nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye boys, get some rest! I'll send your suits over at nine tomorrow morning."  
***  
All Peter wanted to do was lay on the couch playing video games with Wade until his mind reformed.

"Wanna get your ass kicked at some 1v1 for the rest of the night? Or at least until we go out in patrol?," Wade asked coming back into the living room in his comfy sweats.

Oh my god he's perfect, Peter thought to himself.

"You've literally never beat me without cheating," he said instead.

"Keep telling yourself that, one of these days you're gonna have to admit that I'm just amazing at everything," Wade plopped down on the couch throwing Peter a controller.

Peters phone vibrated next to him with a text.

"Gwen invited us to dinner with her," Peter chuckled, "actually her exact words were me and my 'man candy' are to come to dinner with her right now."

Wade paused what he was doing, "I just put on my lazy sweats!"

Peter's phone vibrated again, "She said we can go to the 'gross ass pancake place' you like, since. 'The only taste you have is in men' ."

Peter held back his laughter as Wade got up to get dressed ranting about Americans not knowing good pancakes and throwing hands with Peters mouthy friends, not knowing Gwen actually loved the Pancake shake but couldn't help herself from annoying Wade.

Peter followed Wade to their bedroom to get dressed himself, "I'm sure she'll love for you to educate her all about the finery points of breakfast desserts."

"And I'm gonna!," Wade yelled throwing on a sweater, " How sad to walk through life not knowing the greatness of pancakes and pure Canadian maple syrup!"

Peter clutched his stomach laughing at Wades pretend outrage, knowing it would only get worse when they met up with Gwen and she smeared peanut butter on her pancakes.

Then Wades burner started ringing. 

Wades' smile disappeared as he answered the phone, "You got deadpool…. I'll head out as soon as I receive payment."

Wade ended the call and turned to Peter, "I'm sorry webs, I'm gonna have to bail on dinner."

"How long?"

"Shouldnt be more than a couple days, just going in to send a message."

"No killing?"

It wasn't a question he really needed an answer to. They agreed a long time ago if they were going to be friends Wade had to try to stop killing people that didn't deserve it, and Peter had to come to terms with that fact that Wade was still a mercenary.

"No killing," Wade assured him anyway. Setting the phone down and pulling off the sweater.

"Be safe, I'll keep my phone close in case you need me." Peter said knowing Wade would keep a constant text stream up when he could.

"When have I ever not been safe?," Wade joked, "Hurry up you can't keep Gwen waiting."

"Okay, but you have to tell Pepper the engagement photos are canceled."  
**

Peter loved hanging out with Gwen even if it wasn't this world's original Gwen. It was nice to have a science-minded spider-person to talk to, she was his closest friend besides Wade.

"Hey mopey, I figured you'd be shitting rainbows and shoving a ring in my face. What's got you down?," Gwen asked when he slid into the booth, "and where is your fiance?"

"I'm not mopey," Peter denied,"Wade had to leave for a job, but he said he'd reschedule your pancake education as soon as he gets home."

"Pft! I'm gonna send him pictures of me eating peanut butter and jelly pancakes really get him riled up."

"Better yet, put butter flavored syrup and fried eggs on them," Peter said sinisterly.

"I'll wrap up sausage and eggs and tell him it's a breakfast taco."

"Tell him you think waffles are better."

Twenty minutes of planning how to aggravate Wade later, they laughed themselves out.

"So tell me about the wedding! Have you set a date? Rumor has it Tonys paying," Gwen waggeld her eyebrows at Peter sipping on her coffee.

"Yeah, it's the twenty-sixth, gotta move quick ya know?" Peter laughed, "honestly we were just going to elope but Tony gave me his credit card and sent Pepper over so now we're having the event of the year."

"Elope!? How dare you try and rob us of a wedding!," Gwen laughed.

"I know, I know, but Wade doesn't like people staring at him and his mask isn't really wedding attire," he shrugged picking at his french toast, "I think you'll like the color scheme we picked out, it's red, black, blue and white but like fancy? Wade wanted to incorporate our costumes."

Peter grinned, "I thought he was gonna give Pepper a heart attack insisting on wanting the centerpieces to be a bouquet of guns held together by spider web, she's a god for somehow talking him out of it."

Gwen smiled at him, "Do you even know how happy you look right now? I mean I knew you were crushing on Wade hard but, you're actually like head over heels in love aren't you?"

Peter choked on his drink, "what!?"

"Pete, you walked in here moping cause Wade got called away and only started smiling when you started talking about your fiance," Gwen deadpanned.

"I dont- its not…," Peter stuttered.

"Spit it out Peter."

"Were not really engaged."

"It's a fake wedding?," Gwen asked.

Peter nodded, "we were just going to fake elope so we could furnish the apartment and it got a little out of hand."

"A little? Peter you're about to get married! You've spent the entire morning planning a legit expensive ceremony. Why didn't you guys just come clean?"

"I don't know," Peter lied.

"I think you do know."

"Its not that big a deal! We already live together, and neither of us have a romantic life anyway, well just quietly get divorced later."

"How long till you realize the only fake part of this is you both pretending you're not in love?," Gwen asked seriously.

Petered sighed in defeat, "Yes okay I maybe definetly more than like, kinda love my best friend. And maybe I agreed to fake marry him because it's the closest I'm going to get to being in a relationship with him."

"But what do you want me to do? Wait till he gets home and say 'hey we can't get married cause I want to date you?," Peter asked, "that just sounds way too logical and mature and you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking I could do it."

Gwen frowned at Peter, "You have to tell him."

"I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me about Peter not liking star wars its the only canon I don't ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was mad.

Mad at Gwen, for pointing out that he was in love with Wade.

Mad at Tony, for giving them an amazing wedding.

Mad at Wade, for not also being in love with him.

Mostly mad at himself for being too chicken shit to tell Wade how he felt.

Peter was also mad at himself for putting on the sweater Wade had worn earlier that day. 

How pathetic was he? Sniffing at a shirt that kinda smelled like his not-fiance? 

He was so lame. Wade had been gone for ten hours and he was already bathing in the misery and loneliness that Wades' absence brought.

'Okay so maybe you let yourself fall in love. And maybe that's not a good idea cause that guy is a murderer who has zero romantic interest in you,' Peter thought to himself, ' but he's also incredibly sweet and caring and nerdy and funny and everything we'd ever want in a guy.'

Peter rubbed the sleeves of Wades' sweater across his face. 

Peter glanced over to the cabinet where they stuffed the two huge bottles of liquor Thor had gifted them, and thought to himself, 'why not get drunk and forget my drama for a little while'

***  
Peter is drunk.

No, he's wasted.

Peter is screaming Taylor swift, drunk texting his ex sending weird snaps to all his friends, ordering three pizzas level wasted.

And he loves it.

The music is way too loud and he's not sure if he's still singing and dancing along with it or laying on the floor, but he's got a glass of amazing golden god wine in his hand and he hasn't thought about Wade in at least ten songs.

But now he is.

Tall, strong, gorgeous Wade; with his stupid amazing smile and his huge dumb muscels.

Peter twisted his engagement ring around his finger. He couldn't help the small smile at his lips; the ring was just so thoughtful and uniquely Wade.

Maybe he could make a ring out of webbing for their wedding bands…Wade would go absolutely ape-shit for that.

Peter groaned, falling back into the couch and his misery spiral.

Why make wedding bands for a fake marriage, its dumb, he's dumb. No wonder Wade doesn't want to really date him.

'Oof, getting kinda dark there Pete,' he thought, 'time for more wine and a switch to some up-beat music.'

He got up off the couch as a hand slapped against the living room window sending Peter to the ceiling.

Oh god, he moved too fast the room is spinning.

The hand at the window pried it open a couple inches, "Pete, get off the ceiling and help me."

"What the fuck Wade?!," Peter lowered himself down still trying to gain his balance, "I thought you were on a job."

Peter managed to get to the window, fully opening it and hauling Wade in.

"Well, you seemed sad when I left so I decided to end the job quickly. And maybe got a tiny bit shot in the process."

Peter glared at Wade, "Seriously?"

"And I may have broken my leg."

"I hate you," Peter said picking Wade up and moving him to the couch where he could set his leg to heal faster.

Wade pulled of his mask blowing kisses at Peter, "Love you too Shnookems."

Peter rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his drink on the way to get the medicine kit from the kitchen, "Just so you know your stitches are gonna be real uneven and I'm not sharing my pizza."

Wade laughed watching Peter walk back into the room slightly off kilter, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're drunk, and wearing my sweater."

"What? Me? Nooooo," Peter said before bursting into giggles, "maybe just a little."

Wades grin nearly split his face, "Oh you're gone-gone aren't ya? What's got you in this mood, wasted on space wine and playing girl power anthems at three am? Oh no! Are we breaking up?"

"Ugh, shut up and take your top off so I can get at your wound," Peter blushed furiously.

"Hell yeah always knew you'd be a horny drunk," Wade teased, doing as he was told.

'Yes,' Peter thought, but out loud, "stop being a pervert."

Wade continued to joke but Peter wasn't listening; his eyes were locked on Wades' little gun-shot. The bullet had taken out a fist sized chunk of Wades side but thankfully went through so Peter wouldn't have to dig anything out.

"Petey? Pete? Come on baby boy I'm using some A pulse material right now," Wade chuckled getting Peters attention.

"What happened?," Peter asked lightly grazing his hand around the wound.

Wade shrugged, "nothing much, just couldn't dodge everything."

Peter felt tears prickling at the back of his throat, "you were being reckless trying to get back faster."

"Maybe a little, but I wanted to get home to you."

"Please stop getting hurt," Peter pleaded ignoring how his heart fluttered at Wades words.

"Babe it's okay, even if I wasn't immortal this is nothing," Wade said grabbing Peters' hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't wanna see you hurt. I…," Peter choked on his words.

"Pete?," Wade asked concern lacing his words.

Peters' mind was racing, his eyes skipping from their entwined hands and Wades wound.

He was right, by their standards these weren't even bad injuries but the wine and stress of the last couple days had fogged up his head.

Peter came to a hasty decision, shooting a bit of webbing to close up Wades' wounds, not the best thing to do but he couldn't think while Wade was injured and he knew this would help him heal faster.

"I uh...fuck Wade… I really really care about you, " Peter admitted staring down at their hands, "I've really cared about you for a while now and I can't stand to see you hurt because you were trying to come home quicker, I'd rather you come home late and alive then early and have to put you back together."

Oh god he was gonna vomit. Wade was going to laugh at him and tell him his crush was stupid. He was gonna leave and Peter would be alone again.

"Peter, I… I really care about you too."

Peter shook his head, he just didn't get it.

"No Wade," Peter hesitated chewing at his bottom lip, fighting his mind to put words together properly, "it's not a friendship kinda thing, it's a capital L like-like kinda thing. I want to call off the engagement just so I can date you. I really care about you. I've been dreaming that this thing was real cause I'm so far gone for you, and I so want us to be real engaged and getting real married."

There he couldn't be any clearer.

"Yeah so have I," Wade admitted squeezing Peters hand.

Peter's head was swimming, he had had way too much wine and his emotions were on a rollercoaster. Even in his wildest dreams he didn't think Wade would ever even kinda like him back.

"Oh I'm dreaming again," Peter laughed bitterly finally making eye contact with Wade.

"No Pete, this is real," Wade assured him, "I'm real, I'm here, and I'm very much in deep Like-like with you too; I've been head over heels for you for as long as I've known ya, webs"

Peter leaned forward, "Sure as If you'd ever actually like me in real life, you're way too good for me."

And then he kissed him, 'what good are dreams if you can't indulge?' Peter thought

Wades' arms came around his waist and they felt so real as he pulled Peter in kissing him deeply.

"What do I gotta do to convince you?," Wade asked, breaking the kiss. 

"Too good to be real," Peter repeated smiling sweetly, placing a soft kiss on Wades' lips.

"I really do love you Peter, more than anything," Wade said.

"I love you too, dream Wade" Peter giggled.

"Okay, I'll try again in the morning. Let's get you to bed after a very big glass of water," Wade sighed picking Peter up and putting most of their weight on his good leg, "if you even remember this."

"I'll only drink water if I get more kisses," Peter said drowsily against Wades' chest.

"Whatever you say, Petey," Wade chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I have been so terrible at updating, but if your still with me thank you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up slowly, and wished he didn't the very second he fully gained consciousness.

His head was throbbing worse than the time Green Goblin lobbed him face first into a building. His muscles ached and his mouth was so dry. Who the hell did he fight last night?

Peter searched his memory as best he could with the ungodly headache dominating most of his psyche, but he came up with nothing.

In fact he's pretty sure he took the night off to wallow in self pity. Yeah that's right he just stayed home and drank and then…

Peter jolted up in bed regretting it before he was fully sitting up, he lurched to the side emptying his guts into a well placed trash can.

He got way too drunk last night.

He confessed to Wade last night.

He kissed Wade last night.

He got drunk off his ass, told Wade he was in love with him, kissed him then decided it was all fake.

"Oh fuck me."

Wade, with his ever perfect timing popped his head into the room, "Well good morning Spidey-kins! How are you feeling?"

Peter looked at Wade like a deer caught in headlights, then he vomited again.  
***

A very long hot shower, 3 cups of coffee and a plate of burnt toast later Peter almost felt human again, or spider human? Meta human? Whatever he had more important things to deal with then his...species?

Wade was mulling around the kitchen cleaning up Peters mess from last night and dishes from this morning. 

He hadn't mentioned Peters ill-timed confession at all. Maybe it had been a dream?

"Hey Wade?, did I um…," Peter hesitated.

"Admit that you loved me then black out and vomit on my suit? Yes you did," Wade answered.

"I? Nooo.. On your suit?," Peter groaned.

"Yep."

"Okay well, since I really don't think I can feel anymore embarrassed, how about we talk about our feelings?," Peter suggested glancing up at Wade.

The Merc took a long drink out of his obnoxiously large unicorn mug that Peter was forbidden from getting rid of, "What's to be embarrassed about? You don't even remember the part where you got half into your suit because you needed to go and 'save' the neighbors cat."

"I did not do that," Peter said.

"You did. I have pictures," Wade assured him.

Petter shook his head, "No, Nope, don't need to see that. We're talking about feelings."

Wade sighed putting his phone away, "fine, but I got some great shots of dat ass that I'm definitely getting framed for the bedroom."

"Really Wade? I'm trying to keep the decor tasteful"

"I promise any art gallery would beg me for a copy of your sculpted rear," Wade assured him

Peter groaned leaning back in his chair, "Ugh, we gotta talk about last night."

"What's to say really? I like you, you like me; were getting married. And you can't handle your liquor," Wade said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Shouldn't we be taking it slow? We moved in together, got engaged and then I drunkenly came on to you; that's a little backwards to me," Peter said raking his fingers through his hair, "I don't wanna mess this up cause I can kinda maybe really definitely see a future with you."

Wade reached across the counter pulling Peters hand out of his hair and tangling their fingers together, "calm down, Pete."

"This is calm."

Wade busted out laughing, "Yeah I forget you're a little ball of nerves on the inside."

"It's gonna be okay, Peter, " Wade continued, stroking Peters' hand, "I can also definitly maybe see a future for us, a really good happy future. The way I see it we've kinda been plantonically dating for the last couple years."

"Yeah, I mean everyone around us accepted that we were getting married really easily," Peter agreed, "like really easily, fuck maybe we were dating?"

Wade laughed, smiling at Peter, "Yeah just a little."

"So maybe we'll be okay? Or we call if the engagement and run away so we can try real dating for a little while and come back if we decide to do the whole marriage thing for real," Wade suggested.

Peter smiled, "Yeah cause we can totally hide from a bunch of super-hero's."

"Hide from super-hero's easy as pie," Wade said, "hiding from Aunt May? That might be impossible."

Peter and Wade both started laughing, knowing she could for sure find them no matter where they hid.

When he calmed down Peter noticed he and Wade were incredibly close, "so um, are we...dating then?"

"Yeah I guess we are," Wade glanced from Peters' eyes down to his lips.

"And people who are dating they maybe, well I don't know, maybe... kiss every now and then?," Peter suggesteringWade' eyes sparked mischievously, "Oh do they now?"

Peter leaned in closer, "Yeah I'm pretty sure they do, we could try it out if you want to?"

Wade chuckled leaning in to meet Peter, as both of their phones started to ring.

"Fuck!," Peter yelled, still grabbing his phone because it was the 'urgent' ringtone playing.

"What?"

"Hello?"

They answered at the same time going from aggravated to worried as they listened to the call. 

Pepper didn't give them many details, just that they needed to get to the tower as soon as possible, suits optional.

He sighed, "we'll be there in five."

Peter ended the call, "Well…"

Wade swooped in and kissed him, "if we portal we can make it in two minutes, which leaves us three minutes to do whatever we want."

Peter ignored the worry nagging at the back of his head, "you make a very convincing argument."  
******

They showed up ten minutes later.

"We have to move the wedding up," Pepper told them as they came into the living room.

"What, why?," Peter questioned.

"Someone leaked it to the media," Tony said coming into the room carrying four cups of coffee and a magazine, "very nice picture of you two though.

Peter took the offered cup and magazine, on the front cover was a picture of him and Wade coming out of the coffee shop the day they got 'engaged'.

Wade had his hood up with just his bottom jaw showing but the scars were unmistakable; his arm was snug around Peter's waist and they were laughing at something on Wades' phone, there was a close up of the ring on Peter's hand. The headline read 'Ex-Mercenaries plans for Matrimony'.

"It is a really nice picture," Peter admitted flipping to the article.

Wade faceplamed, "fucking weasel must've spilled it as revenge for the forks!"

"The forks?," Pepper questioned, but Peter shook his head, too weird of a story.

Tony told him, "the barista."

"Not Sarah!," Wade gasped in shock, "I thought she liked us?"

Peter smiled at his fiance, "Wade, she does not get paid enough to deal with your outrageous order, I'd sell us out too."

Wade made a bunch of outraged noises, "My order? What about your thirteen espresso shots? My order, the audacity!"

Pepper snapped her fingers, "hey, flirt later we have to figure out wedding plans."

Peter stuck his tounge out at Wade, then turned to Pepper, "it doesn't seem like they know anything about the wedding details."

"But now that the engagement is public knowledge, some people with deep pockets will be looking for any information they can find and we'd rather be safe than sorry," Tony said.

"So when's the safest option? Do we have to call it off?," Wade asked, with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"No, we should go ahead with the wedding, you two deserve it," Pepper assured them

"Then when?," Peter asked.

"Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late updates, but the next (final) chapter is already half written so hopefully I wont drag my feet completing it! Thanks for sticking around!


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll give you two some time to think," Pepper said as her and Tony walked out of the room.

"Web's, we don't have to do this; We've got an out right here, we can say it's just too soon and we don't want to rush it," Wade assured him.

Peter was quiet for a second, chewing at his fingernails.

This was the perfect opportunity, he and Wade could cancel the wedding and no one would blame him, they could just enjoy dating for a while.

So they cancel the wedding.

Peter was surprised by how much the decision saddened him, it's a fake wedding for fucks sake. That's just taken a major step in their relationship and didn't really need the stress of being married.

"Peter?"

Peter came back to reality, Wade was waiting on him to answer.

"What if we went through with it?," Peter asked quietly.

"You want to get married, tonight?," Wade asked with disbelief.

Peter ran his hands through his hair stumbling over his words, "I know! I know it's crazy but maybe, it's just that I...i don't know, maybe?" 

"Yeah, I get it," Wade said, silencing Peter with a soft kiss.

***

They opened the door to Pepper and Tony pacing, "Well?"

"We're having a wedding tonight!," Wade exclaimed.

Pepper squealed with excitement, it was literally the happiest Peter had ever seen her, "Okay we've got a lot of work to do! I'm going to call the venue and the caterer, Tony you and Jarvis can handle getting every one here."

Pepper had switched into full boss mode, it was scary but so impressive.

"It's like Monica at Pheobe's wedding," Wade whispered to Peter, causing them both to break down giggling.

"Boys, this might be hard but the day will go smoother if we separate you two," Pepper said, "I know it'll be rough but its for the best."

"Hey!," Wade said,offended.

"She's right," Peter agreed.

"Traitor!," Wade hissed.

Tony rolled his eyes motioning at Wade to follow him, "Come on, the suit guys are here."

Wade gave Peter a quick kiss, "this is not over."

Peter smiled watching as Wade walked away with Tony, already gesturing wildly with whatever topic of conversation he'd landed on.

"Ah, good she's here as well," Pepper said.

Peter gave her a questioning look and before he could ask felt a tingle on the back of his neck, giving him just enough time to turn around.

"Peter!," Gwen screamed, jumping into his arms, "best woman reporting for duty!"

"Okay, Suits in twenty minutes; I'll have food set up for you guys in a second," Pepper said, giving them a wave and hurrying off.

"Thanks Pepper!," Gwen said, finally releasing Peter.

"Thank you Pepper!," Peter looked at Gwen unsure as to what was happening, "what are you doing here?"

"Pepper texted me," Gwen shrugged as they walked back into the den where magic (or more likely robots) had set out a spread of fruits, sweets ,sandwiches and champagne.

"You're still in your spidey suit," Peter exclaimed.

"Best woman duties trump crime every time, and I got Miles to cover me, " Gwen winked.

"He should be in class! You're a terrible influence on him!," Peter joked.

"Oh lighten up, it's your wedding day, here eat a cookie."

Peter took the offered treat, "fine but were gonna come back to being a better role model."

"Sure, sure, but first," Gwen said pinning Peter with a serious stare, "have you talked with Wade? 

Peter blushed, "Yes."

Gwen waited for him to elaborate, "Well? Don't leave me hanging."

Peters blushed deepened, " if you laugh at me I will kick you out and not talk to you for a full year."

"Oh my god, tell me now!"

"I got drunk...and confessed while crying then I kissed him," Peter mumbled knowing Gwen heard him.

"And? What did Wade say!?"

Peter looked at Gwen with a ridiculously stupid grin on his face, "he said he likes me too."

Gwen burst out laughing, "holy fuck you guys are like kids on a playground!"

Peter stuck his tounge out at her, "just for that I'm not gonna tell you about how we totally made out for like twenty minutes this morning."

Gwen started laughing even harder clutching at her sides.

"I hate you," Peter told her when she finally calmed down.

"You love me, and you loooove Wade," Gwen said jokingly.

Peter groaned, "hand me the champagne, I can't deal with you sober."

"Yes! it's bachelor party time!"

Peter laughed, "You're insane."

"Can't have a bachelor party with only two people, Natasha said coming into the room followed by Bruce and Wanda.

Wanda followed in Gwens footsteps crushing Peter in a hug, "You're getting married!"

Peter hugged her back, "I know! Its unbelievable!"

Natasha came next, squeezing his cheeks lovengly, "You sure about this kid? I got some safe houses if you're getting cold feet."

"I'm positive," he assured her.

Bruce gave him a light hug, "I'm so happy for you two!" 

"Thanks Bruce."

"Come on, let's get this going. I'm sure Wades half are already doing shots," Natasha said.

Peter laughed, popping the champagne bottle, "I'm getting married!"  
**

Aunt May arrived as he was getting into his newly made suit, "You look so handsome!"

"May!" Peter squealed, embracing her.

"I can believe you're so grown up! Just last week you were my scrawny little nephew sneaking in and out of your bedroom window."

"Scrawny? I prefer lean," Peter joked.

"And we prefer the truth," Gwen chided.

"I managed to sneak over to your fiance just a minute ago and he looks hot!," May said fanning herself.

Gwen bursted out into giggles with May while Peters' face went bright red.

"Aunt May!"

"Just wait till you see him," she assured him.

The day went by in a blur; Gwen stayed by his side, only leaving to change into her own suit, as the rest of their friends drifted in and out drinking and snacking, congratulating Peter. 

He was smiling so much his face was aching and butterflies had taken up home in his guts.

"Getting nervous yet?," Gwen asked.

"Just a little, but mostly just really really excited," Peter admitted.

Gwen hugged him, "I love you, I'm so happy for you."

"I love you too," Peter said.

"Can I have everyone's attention?," Peter turned to see a holographic Tony, " lets all have one last toast to the grooms and head to the venue! To the happy couple!"

The butterflies in Peters' stomach erupted as everyone in the room cheered.   
***

Peter was standing in a room just off from the main event hall, Gwen had just left to take her seat next to aunt May.

It was quite for the first time all day and Peter was left alone with his nerves.

What if it didn't work out? What if Wade realised that Peter wasn't good enough for him? What if?

Peter shook his head, trying to shake the anxiety away.

"That never works" Tony said walking into the room.

"What?," Peter said startled.

"Shaking away the doubts? Doesn't work, least it never does for me," Tony said.

"Yeah, but I like to pretend it helps," Peter chuckled

"I've got to admit, I knew you and Wade weren't actually engaged." Tony admitted.

Peter's stomach dropped, " wha- we um.. I'm so sorry Tony! We didn't-,"

Tony stopped him, "Save it kid. I'm not mad"

"I honestly just wanted to have some fun with you guys, but then it seemed like maybe it wasn't as much of a prank as I thought it was?," Tony asked.

Peter nodded.

"It's good, unconventional, but I think you two are going to be very happy together hell I even had them get a real marriage certificate, but if it's too much you two can run and I'll handle everyone else, no judgement" Tony assured hugging him," I've got to go find my seat, don't be nervous."

Peter was actually comforted by Tony's words, and knowing that Wade would flip when he found out Tony was prankng them back.

He turned to the mirror to adjust his suit one last time, mulling over Tonys' offer to run, maybe they should? This was just supposed to be furnishing they're place and now…

When the door opened again he assumed it was Pepper coming to get him but when he turned around he saw Wade.

Wade snuck into the room looking sheepish. 

Well, he looked hot as fuck. The dark charcoal suit fit him like a glove, Peter almost felt his jaw drop.

"God damn Pete!," Wade said, openly looking him up and down, " You should wear a suit more often."

Peter grinned, "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Peter quickly closed the space between them, wanting at least one kiss from his gorgeous soon to be husband.

"If Pepper finds us we're gonna get in trouble," Wade said around Peter's lips.

"Worth it."

They broke apart before either one could get to caught up, but sayed in eachothers arms.

"Pete, we're getting married."

Peters' stomach did a little flip, " Yeah that's the plan."

"No, like we're getting real married. We go in there, say some vows and you're stuck with me for life, or at least until you get tired and divorce me. Are you sure you want to go through with this?," Wade asked barely hiding his anxiety.

"Just say the word webs and I'll get us out of here."

Peter looked up at Wade, his incredibly handsome, sweet, hilarious best friend of three years; his pretend fiance of nearly a month who could quell his anxieties without saying a word and who would most definitely run out of this ceremony with him without question if he thought it would make Peter happy.

Peter made a decision.

"I don't want to run, I want to go in there and say our vows,stomp on the glass and kiss you. I want to go to our reception cover your face in cake, drink too much champagne and dance with my husband," Peter took a shaky breath, " and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, happily married in our incredibly well furnished apartment, because I love you and- and,"

Peter didn't have the words left to finish his thought, thankfully he didn't need them as Wade pulled him into a bruising kiss

"Well shit baby boy, I just thought you wanted a decent coffee maker, I didn't know you were in love with me," Wade laughed.

"The coffee maker is a really nice bonus."

"You really mean it?," Wade asked.

Peter nodded, "absolutely, lets go get married."

Wade grabbed Peters' face, kissing him furiously until the door opened interrupting them.

"This is why I said to separate you two!," Pepper said coming into the room, "come on let's go, nothing runs late on my watch."  
***

The Wedding went off without a hitch, Peter only cried through half his vows and Wade blubbered through all of his but it was perfect.

They smeared cake on each others faces, and drank well into the night.

Peter's pretty sure that Gwen was the one to shove them into the elevator and up to their room, but it was all a blur of lights and laughter.

He woke up the next morning tangled in Wades arms.

"Good morning husband," Wade said softly

Peter smiled, "Good morning husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, its been a while.
> 
> And if your not sick of me, follow my on Tumblr under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more nonsense  
> theotherhalfshell


End file.
